<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Intervention I by Animoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267701">Divine Intervention I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animoodle/pseuds/Animoodle'>Animoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watching The Show [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Watching, Watching the Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animoodle/pseuds/Animoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scouts, Garrison and MP are mysteriously gathered in a room and are given the opportunity to learn more about each other's lives by watching Attack On Titan. </p><p>(No Pairings; Very, very slight Levihan and Eremika if you squint hard.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watching The Show [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii<br/>I'm planning to do an AOT watching the show fanfic (obviously) so I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren thought it was a dream at first. Considering the fact that he doesn't usually wake up with more than two dozen people in a room that, quite clearly, isn’t his own, it was almost impossible to blame him. He was sprawled over the floor, his head cushioned on a red pillow and he rubbed his eyes with a yawn as the black faded from his vision and he clambered to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wide awake now, he could see much more clearly. Around a foot away from him, Levi and Erwin were helping up Hange, who, from what Eren could tell, was also just waking up. He looked around with a start, his awareness suddenly undampened from his grogginess and sirens went off in his head. This was definitely not a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Erwin. “Where are we?” He asked, eyes wide. A groan sounded from his left and Eren turned to face Armin, who was rubbing his head as he sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren? Mikasa?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m here” He replied, reaching a hand down to pull Armin into a stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, too,” Mikasa’s voice sounded from across the room. She stalked towards them, stepping over the still-waking members of the Survey Corps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was fairly large, Eren noted. The floor was covered from corner to corner in a dark purple carpet with three long, light grey sofas sat facing a wall. In his peripheral vision, he noticed a small, square table in the far right corner, completely submerged in a heap of food and drink, next to which sat a neatly stacked pile of plates and glasses. Turning to his left, where the couches were facing, he saw a large, black panel overlaying the entire wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erwin?” He heard. He caught sight of Nile and Pixis strolling towards the trio, who had turned to them. Nile squinted accusingly at the commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What have you done now?!” He demanded, before gesturing to the soldiers in the room, now all fully awake, “Why are we here? Even some of the Garrison and my men are here! We shouldn’t be a part of your crazy plans!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin stared blankly at his friend, Miche, Nanaba, Levi and Hange stood beside him and opened his mouth to speak. “I assure you, Nile, as we had been making our way back from our expedition when this happened, I have no part in our being here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Nile was about to retaliate, the three orbs hanging from the ceiling lit up and the room was filled with light, allowing everyone to see better. Eren glanced around the room noting every member of the Survey Corps was present and, surprisingly, Annie, two who must be newer recruits like her, Waltz and Nile from the Military Police were also mixed in. Eyes gliding over every face, he also counted few from the Garrison, in name, Hannes, Woermann, Ian, Mitabi, Rico and Pixis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie?!” A voice shouted just barely audible over the talk of mingling soldiers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie and Sasha bounced over to her and Reiner and Bertholdt exchanged wary glances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are they?” Connie asked, pointing to the two who stood near Annie as the rest of the 104th gathered near them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Said the girl, waving a lazy hand, “I’m Hitch,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Marlo,” The boy with the bowl cut said, his voice serious, a down-to-business touch to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiii,” Sasha waved back, enthusiastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Annie, how’s Military life treating you?” Jean asked. Eren glanced at him, forgetting he was there, before turning back to face Annie. “I still find it hard to believe I would’ve joined you if it hadn’t been for one day,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn't much,” She replied, eyes glazed in boredom, but sharpening as she saw Reiner and Bertholdt amble over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Annie!” Reiner greeted, lifting a hand in welcome, “It’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She said, tilting her head to see Armin gazing back at her with sharp eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the lights going out and the black panel across the wall lighting up with words. The soldiers quietened and turned to face it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Soldiers, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have brought you all here in hopes that the information I will provide you with will change your future even the slightest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldiers stood straighter, gazing at the screen intensely. The words faded out to show new ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since you aim to be rid of all Titans, I’ve decided to aid you in your journey, hence this room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Several voices overlapped, “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>room </span>
  </em>
  <span>will help us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quiet please. To clear your confusion, the black panel upon which my words appear is called a screen. On this, you will watch your lives, mainly focused on one particular person but also on many others.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muttering picked up again, only to quiet down at the next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who it is will only be revealed when you begin watching. I have taken away your weapons for now and to keep you comfortable, I have added several pillows on the floor for those of you who will not fit on any of the sofas. I will refrain from answering any unnecessary questions or those whose answers will soon be told.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” It was Marlo, “But shouldn’t we, as Military Police, be doing our paperwork and patrols instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, not to worry Marlo. You see, to not interfere with your daily lives, I’ve frozen time in your world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t doubt it since he managed to bring us here undetected,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! I’m actually a girl, thank you very much!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldier blushed, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Continuing, It’s futile to try and escape, though why you would want to is beyond me, especially considering I’m assisting you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every head nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Food and drink is at the back beside the toilets and feel free to discuss any information as the screen will automatically pause and resume. Should you need me, call me Flame.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words faded to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The soldiers began to sit down, Erwin, Levi, Hange, Miche and Nanaba</span> <span>occupying the middle sofa as Pixis and the few Garrison took another. Nile hesitantly sat down on the remaining sofa and the small amount of Military Police joined him, leaving the rest of the Survey Corps to sit on the cushions littering the floor.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screen lit up and they began watching.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first episode begins!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>It begins with two birds flying, the sky orange with the evening sun. An eerie, echoing sound grew louder as the birds were reflected in a wide, green eye. The people had stopped in their actions, staring, fearful and confused, at something off-screen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so quiet, it’s kind of terrifying,” Connie whispered to Sasha, neither of the two taking their eyes off the screen as they continued to munch on the food on their plates.</p><p> </p><p>The Shiganshina trio tensed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A dog growled and barked, though no sound could be heard over the low whistle. The birds flew past a tower and the camera shifted to show them flap past a tremendous, red hand grasping onto the edge of the wall.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck.” Jean murmured, his eyes blown wide in shock, much like everyone else in the room. Hearing about the Colossal Titan was one thing, but seeing it was something completely different. The room was silent as they watched with bated breaths.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The camera panned to show young Armin, Eren and Mikasa gazing at the sky, mouths open, horrified, like the rest of the crowd.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So this is five years ago, then?” Hange asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously, four-eyes,”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“On that day, humanity remembered,” </em> </b> <b>A shadow began to loom over the wall, growing larger with every passing second and covering the buildings and people below. An immense, muscle-like head raised above the wall beside the hand, steam blowing out from behind it. It was skinless and its teeth were stuck tightly together in a constant sneer. It’s deep eyes glared down at the small humans coldly. </b> <b> <em>“The fear of being in control of them,”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“Is that you, Armin?” Eren inquired, “Why are you the narrator?”</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds like me,” Came the reply, “I’m not sure why though.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa hummed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p><b>The camera moved to show the head staring over the fifty-foot wall, the rooftops of buildings cast in shadows. </b> <b> <em>“The humiliation of being imprisoned.” </em> </b> <b>Eren’s eyes were shown, trembling and wide with fear.</b></p><p> </p><p>The soldiers shuddered and the Military Police, with the exception of Annie, blanched.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The music picked up, becoming dramatic and tense as the Colossal’s back was shown, steam still flurrying from it’s side as the angle moved to show the top view of birds flying over the clouds and the monstrosity called a Titan standing over the gate.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, isn’t that a bit <em> too </em>big, what the hell?” Connie commented. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen it before, but seeing the full extent of it as a substitute to just it’s head was more than slightly unnerving. </p><p> </p><p>Bertholdt shifted.</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The scene transitioned to show horses whining as they pounded through a forest, trampling over a large puddle, a shower of rain falling from storm clouds.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“All hands, prepare for battle!” The commander shouted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"I’ve heard that voice before..." </em>Mikasa recalled. She couldn’t put her finger on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“There’s only one target. Stop it by any means! The gate is mankind’s first stronghold beyond the walls!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hange and Erwin were shown riding on their horses. “Target approaching!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Erwin, It’s us!” Hange exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Levi leaned to the side to avoid getting smacked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A Titan was shown walking slowly, head down, among the trees. “Split into five groups as we have practiced!” The commander yelled, “We’ll be the decoy. All squadrons, engage omni-directional mobility gear! For our brothers!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The soldiers approached the Titan. “We’ll strike from all directions at once!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A man reached it first. He moved behind it and, blades twirling, he attacked. “We’ll show you the strength of humanity!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Woah…” the soldiers of the room gaped in awe and admiration. Erwin looked away, sighing quietly.</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flowers basked in the light of the sun before the landscape quivered and was disrupted by a spray of blood, images of a Titan’s smiling teeth, a body being lifted off the ground, a tower with a windmill being overtaken by Titans, a posh, red uniform, children’s dolls, a bee creeping closer to a human eye, the Titan’s smile again and a body being lifted from rubble.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what the hell is happening?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A young Eren startled awake with a gasp.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” Ymir turned to look at Eren, “What the fuck? I get you’re messed up--”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Say that again,” Mikasa growled</p><p> </p><p>“--But that’s a bit <em> too </em>messed up isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s got a point, brat,” Levi cut in from where he is nudged between Hange and Erwin, “I can’t say for sure, but a kid who dreams like that probably has mental issues,” He paused, “And considering who we’re talking about, I wouldn’t doubt it.” He added, Jean cackling at his words.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa grit her teeth and clenched the sides of her cushion. She still hadn’t forgotten what he did to Eren in court, even if it was all to get him given to the Survey Corps and therefore keep him alive.</p><p> </p><p>Eren just frowned. From what he saw in the images, it looked like - he winced - his mother’s death, but since his dream was from before that, does that mean he saw the future? And the uniform and dolls, he didn’t know what those meant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two birds flew from the treetop into the blue sky and a breeze flew through the field.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren looked at Mikasa with wide eyes, his vision blurry. “Mikasa. Hey.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We should head back,” She said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Um, where are we exactly?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A few soldiers snorted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mikasa stood. “Did you sleep so deeply you forgot where you are?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I don’t know…” Eren sat up, “The dream I was having went on forever,” He rubbed his eyes. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What was it about?” He asked himself, before pausing, “I can’t remember,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you’ve never been more glad about forgetting dreams than you were then.” Hitch mumbled under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Picking up the firewood and pulling the straps over her shoulders, Mikasa turned to him, surprised. “Eren, why are you crying?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, considering what he just dreamt, is it really a surprise?” Connie questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but Mikasa didn’t know what he was dreaming about." Christa pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, “Fair enough."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh?” Eren touched his face in surprise, confused. The sun cast over him, clearing the flowers of shadows as a breeze flew by again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>[Year 845 - Shiganshina District]</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The inside of the wall was calm, people moving in a bustle, buying things from stalls or talking cheerily as children ran around with laughs, playing and chatting. On the outside of the wall, though, smaller Titans were clawing helplessly at the gate.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Listen! These walls are a bulwark gifted by the Goddesses!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The room filled with scoffs and sneers at the preaching. What nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As people walked by, ignoring him, a man in shaggy clothes with a necklace of the three walls, continued to proclaim, “The walls themselves are the Goddesses protecting us! None shall defile them! The walls must not be damaged!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Jean sighed, putting his face in his hands and shaking his head, “I can’t believe him.”</p><p> </p><p>Murmurs of agreement washed over the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren and Mikasa were walking over a small bridge, both carrying wood with them. “Don’t let anyone know about me crying,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I won’t,” She promised, “Still, crying for no apparent reason, you might want your father to look into it.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, isn’t that a bit overkill? It was just a few tears from a bad dream.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but--” Sasha, munching on a chicken leg, glanced over at Mikasa and then back to Connie, whispering the last part, “--It <em> is </em>Mikasa; she’s always been overprotective of Eren."</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s sweet, to be honest,” Christa cut in with a smile, having heard, “Their relationship, from what we’ve seen, shows they both always have each other’s back.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No way! I can’t tell him about that!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What are you cryin’ about, Eren?” A tall man, a Garrison soldier, stood in front of them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! It’s me!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hannes!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The soldier’s cheeks were tinged pink and his words slurred as he spoke. “Or did Mikasa get mad at you?” He teased.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hannes shrunk down, aware that, not only his own superior officer was watching him drinking on the job, but also those from other Regiments. Pixis just chortled heartily, clutching his flask in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“A drink now and then doesn’t hurt,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Levi scrunched his nose. “Still,” He muttered in disapproval, “Drinking on the job is careless and unruly, no matter how you look at it.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What?” Eren cried out in outrage, “Why would I cry? Ugh!” He recoiled, covering his nose, “You smell like a drunk!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Laughs sounded from behind. “Oh, leave him alone,” Three soldiers sat around a crate, playing cards, mugs and bottles of booze in their hands.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my...” Nanaba shook her head, disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>Hannes flushed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You're drinking again?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You kids care for a swig?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Miche’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren looked up at him. “Aren’t you on duty?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yup!” Hannes replied, enthusiastically, “Watching the ol’ gate, we are! It’s thirsty work, posting sentry all day.” He shrugged, smirking, “It’s trivial to have a bit of alcohol mixed in with our drinks.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren grit his teeth. “How do you expect to fight if you're so loose on your feet?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Now, why on Earth would I have to fight?” He asked, a genuinely confused look on his face.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Why do you think?!” Came the angry reply, “What if they break through the walls?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Hothead,” Jean snickered, “You gotta chill.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren glared. “Shut it, Horse-face.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A merchant chopped a fish aggressively in one of the stalls on the street.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Eren, please,” Hannes said, exasperated. He touched his forehead. “Don’t shout so suddenly.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One of the soldiers stood with a laugh. “The doctor’s kid has some fire in him!” He strided to the three, putting his hands on his hips and standing beside Hannes. “If something happens, we’ll be sure to jump into action!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We should hope so,” Levi remarked, a threatening air radiated from him and the room leaned away in fear. The veterans, unfazed by it, nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He looked down at Eren. “But you know,” he stated, “There hasn’t been a single incident in a hundred years.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Still! My father says it’s times like these that are most dangerous!” Eren yelled, clenching his fists.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hannes had a nostalgic look as he gazed up. “Dr. Jaeger said that?” The camera panned over the streets and two blushing girls as they spoke with blacksmiths. “You can’t exactly argue with a man who saved us from an epidemic. But this is different.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What, really?” Sasha asked, turning to Eren, “Your father saved us from an epidemic?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, “Apparently,” He glanced around at the 104th, “This happened before we were born though, so I guess it isn’t surprising we didn’t know."</p><p> </p><p>Hannes nodded, “If it hadn’t been for Grisha, I’m not sure what we would’ve done.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha’s eyes sparkled and she turned back to the screen, “That’s so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He turned away. “As a soldier, you sometimes see them when we’re reinforcing the wall,” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The wall came into view as he continued. “But there’s no way they can do anything to a wall fifty metres high.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“S-So then you had no inclination to fight them?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yup,” Hannes replied.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What?!” Eren said, affronted, “Then you should call yourselves construction workers instead of soldiers!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The room laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid’s got guts for his age,” A soldier commented. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hannes laughed. “Not a bad idea,” He paused. “But you know Eren, only in a worst case scenario are we soldiers deployed. While we’re made fun of and live for free, it’s proof that everyone lives safely in peace,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can see where he’s coming from, strangely.” Moblit said, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren clenched his fists tighter and Mikasa watched him from the corner of her eyes. “We can sit around idly and just live while we are confined in these walls, but that means we’re no different from livestock!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Hannes was rooted to the spot, struck dumb from his words but the other soldiers simply laughed. “</b> <b>Man, you’re one plucky kid, all right! For someone who’s totally helpless! Right, Hannes?!”</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh? Yeah...” He turned around, “Hey, Eren!” He called. Eren walked past the soldiers, his head down, Mikasa walking beside him. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“What a strange kid.” One of the soldiers remarked, watching as the kids ambled away.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hannes stared after them, frowning. “No way… does he want to join the Survey Regiment?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised, Jaeger,” Mitabi remarked, “When I was a kid, I didn’t give the Regiments a second thought,” He turned to him, “Did you just have your heart set on the Survey Corps the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren shot Mikasa a look and replied, “Yeah, I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more surprised the drunk bastard actually realised,” Waltz muttered, “Must be close, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Woermann abruptly cried out, “It’s all a ruse!” He said, the rest of the Garrison holding him down, “He’s tricking us!”</p><p> </p><p>The rest ignored him, the few who still didn’t trust Eren murmuring quietly.</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The two continued walking in a comfortable silence, trotting over a stone path. Mikasa spoke suddenly, a solemn look on her face. “Eren, you should forget about joining the Scout Regiment,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How blunt, Mikasa.” Ymir snorted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He turned to her in disbelief, “What? Don’t tell me you think they’re a joke too?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That’s not the issue,” She replied. Bells began to chime in the distance and the two halted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren’s eyes lit up. “The Survey Corps are back!” He exclaimed, eager, “They’re going to open the gate! Let’s go, Mikasa!” He grabbed her hand, “We can make it if we hurry. I want a good view!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The clattering of hooves filled the air as the two children arrived. Eren peered over the heads of the crowd, still holding Mikasa as he moved. “Damn it,” He swore, “I can’t see a thing,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“At least you weren’t Connie,” Jean smirked, “Imagine how small you would have been then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He caught sight of two crates and clambered onto one, Mikasa joining him on the other. Erwin rode on his horse, downcast, and spotted the hopeful smile and excited gleam in Eren’s eyes before turning away in shame.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you remember that?” Hange asked, leaning over Levi to whisper into Erwin’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the screen, bewildered, and faintly shook his head, recalling, “I suppose I was too preoccupied with the expedition at the time."</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, makes sense,” Miche added.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Shitty glasses, get out of my face."</p><p> </p><p>“Nah.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren’s face fell in confusion. He glanced at the rest of the soldiers, all of whom had blood and bandages covering them, and his eyes shrunk as he sucked in an alarmed gasp.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Military Police, except for Annie, turned white and Marlo and Hitch had to cover their mouths to avoid throwing up.</p><p> </p><p><em>"If that was their reaction to the injured," </em>Jean thought, frowning, <em>"Imagine their reactions to actually seeing someone get eaten."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The crowd began muttering.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Only this many returned?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The rest were obviously eaten,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That’s what happens when you go outside the walls,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” A soldier yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, arseholes!” Another joined him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A cry turned heads. “Moses? Moses?” An elderly woman walked up to the soldiers, still looking around them for the man she called. She turned to the Commander. “Excuse me, where’s my son?” She grasped his cloak, “He should be with you,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The man looked at her for a moment then called out to his soldiers, “This is Moses’s mother. Bring it forth.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Sasha whispered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The woman stepped back with wide eyes as a soldier handed her an object wrapped in a bloodied cloth. She stared down at it with fearful eyes and looked back up to the commander, neither speaking. The crowd watched silently. She immediately began to unwrap the cloth only to reveal a severed arm, blackened with ash and sprayed with blood. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Hitch murmured, horrified. Several soldiers shared her feelings; even if they <em> had </em>seen much worse, it was still hard to get used to.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin looked down and Nile took his eyes off the screen to glance at him, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She let out a pained gasp, shaking as sobs escaped her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m sorry,” The Commander said gravely, “It’s all that was left of him.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren watched with horrified eyes as the woman fell to her knees, clutching the clothed arm and weeping uncontrollably. The soldiers looked down, sorrowful, and the Commander crouched down to her level.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Was he useful?” She asked through her sobs. The Commander seemed taken aback. She continued, tears leaking from her crestfallen eyes  “Tell me that, despite his missing hand, his sacrifice gave us a better chance!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The room watched sadly. The soldiers, all of whom hadn’t been there five years ago, besides the veterans, nodded, assuming the previous Commander would have assured her and saved her from part of her grieving.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The man looked scandalized and a wind ran through the crowd. “Of course!” Was his desperate exclamation, but he looked down dolefully, his eyes still wide, “But...this time...no, just like it was before…” He grit his teeth, “It was all futile!” He cried. The woman looked broken at his words, unable to speak as he continued. “Because of my incompetence, I’ve lost my comrades and wasn’t able to discern anything about them!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Don’t tell her that!”</p><p> </p><p>Armin, finger on his chin, thinking, spoke up, and all heads swivelled to face him, “Since being Commander of the Scouting Legion does mean you often have to lead many comrades to their deaths, it isn’t surprising the previous Commander couldn’t handle the guilt, so, to be fair, I can understand him,” he paused and tilted his head, “Though I still think he could have handled that better.”</p><p> </p><p>The veterans nodded at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The crowd stared on in disbelief and tears fell from the Commander’s eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The last of the soldiers and horses limped away, the crowd still rooted in place, watching them leave and muttering disapprovingly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“How outrageous,” One man insulted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Absolutely,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s as if our taxes go to fattening those bastards up,” Another sneered. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“The only bastards here are you,” Jean scowled, the Survey Corps yelling their agreements, “People are out there risking their lives to try and give you a better one and that’s all you have to say.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He let out a yelp as he was abruptly whacked with a stick and clutched his head in pain.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren glared at him, teeth grit together, brandishing the wood. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Eren!”</p><p> </p><p>“You go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I apologise, Captain."</p><p> </p><p>Hange chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You little brat!” The man yelled in outrage. Eren, with an angry expression, lifted the stick above his head to hit him again but a hand reached around the corner and grasped his shirt.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“W-Wait, what are you doing? Mikasa! Hey!” She silently continued to drag him behind her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“By the walls, Mikasa,” Sasha said, amazed, “You have quite a bit of strength."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey! Come back here!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren struggled to get out of Mikasa’s hold. “All right, I get it, Mikasa! Stop already!” Unfazed, she continued walking, holding him tightly and throwing him into a wall. He cried out in pain, and the wood scattered to the ground.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“By the <em> walls, Mikasa, </em> ” Connie choked, “You have <em> quite a bit of strength. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh great,” He said as she stood there, unbothered and quiet, “Now the kindling is everywhere!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ignoring his outburst, she spoke in a firm voice. “Eren. Are you still bound and determined to join the Scouts?” He sat up straighter, looking straight into her gaze for a few moments before turning back to the fallen sticks of wood.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Intimidating much,” Ymir commented.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Just help me pick these up,” He responded in a quiet voice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“There’s not much to help with,” She said, but still moved towards him and crouched to pick up the kindling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The two of them once again carrying bundles of wood, they sauntered up the stone steps of their house.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We’re home,” Eren said, opening the door and stepping inside. Grisha, his father, sat by the table, writing and he leaned back to grin at them as his mother, Carla, was stood by a pot of food, filling up a plate. She turned around at his words. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Emotions immediately welled up inside Eren and Mikasa and, like Hannes, they swallowed dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Eren!” Christa gushed, “Your mother is so pretty!”</p><p> </p><p>“Was…”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“She <em> was </em> so pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, Yeah.” She reddened, embarrassed by her mistake. Ymir laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. Christa blushed at the action.</p><p> </p><p>“But thanks.” He added with a straight face, “She always was very beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Welcome back, kids,” She smiled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Eren put the wood they had collected in a crate and Carla ambled over to him. “Wow, Eren,” She commented, “You worked unusually hard today,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He averted his eyes. “S-Sure,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla bent down and pinched his ear. He winced and grabbed it. “Ow! What was that for?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She smiled lightly. “Your earlobe’s red, which means you’ve got something to hide. Mikasa helped you again, now, didn’t she?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Busted, huh, Jaeger?” Jean teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather not.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He looked away, embarrassed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh? Where are you going, Father?” Eren asked. He was sitting at the table with Mikasa, both eating. Carla was washing the dishes with a peaceful look gracing her features. “Work?” He continued.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah,” Grisha replied, packing his notes in a briefcase, “Some people in the interior; I should be back in a few days.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What was your father’s job, Eren?” Hange asked, curious.</p><p> </p><p>“He was a doctor,” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hannes smiled to himself, “Best doctor I’ve ever known.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mikasa looked down, quiet. “Eren’s thinking of joining the Survey Corps,” She said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oof, Mikasa, way to throw Eren under the bus.” Connie sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla turned around with a gasp and Grisha stopped what he was doing, straightening. The house was silent as Eren stared at Mikasa, startled, holding his plate and spoon to his mouth. He slammed them down on the table angrily. “You said you wouldn’t tell!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“My <em> god </em>,” He burst into laughter, “That makes it even worse!”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa flushed, abashed.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckles sounded around the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Eren, what are you thinking?!” Carla stomped over to him, grabbing him by his shoulders. “Do you know how many people have died outside those walls?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I know that!” He yelled back.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So why--!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Eren,” Grisha interrupted. The two looked at him and he carried on, his voice calm. “Why do you want to go beyond the walls?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren paused for a moment, then turned to his father with determined eyes. “I want to know what the world is like beyond these walls,” He stated, and his family looked at him with different expressions, “I can’t stand having a life confined behind them! Also, if nobody survives here, all those lives we lost would be for nothing!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow,” Nanaba was surprised, “That’s quite the reason you have there, Jaeger.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it!” Hange yelled happily, “It really puts a different perspective on things.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi snorted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grisha looked up, his glasses glinting as he did so and the house was quiet again before he spoke. “I see.” He stood suddenly, surprising Eren. “It’s time for me to go,” He said, “I’ll be late for the ferry,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, <em> that’s </em> his reaction?” Ian blinked, “That was rather anticlimactic.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Darling, wait,” Carla insisted, “Set this boy straight!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She walked to her husband, who was standing by the door, briefcase in hand and hat on his head. “Dear, please. Mere words won’t hold back his curiosity of the world.” He replied. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it. “Eren,” He turned to his son, “When I get back, I’ll let you in on what I’ve secretly been doing in the basement.” He pulled a necklace out from under his collar. A key hung from the string and gleamed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Erwin leaned forward, his eyes sharpening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren grinned, his cheeks red with excitement. “Really?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grisha put the key back and walked out of the house, Carla and Mikasa stood by the steps, watching him as Eren stood on the path, waving. “Have a good trip!” He cheered.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As his footsteps faded away, Carla looked at Eren. “You're not allowed.” She ordered, Eren looked at her, incredulous, “This ridiculous idea about the Scout Regiment.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A soldier contemplated her words. “Should we be offended?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno,” Another shrugged, “She does have a point.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh? Ridiculous?” He snapped, “It seems even more ridiculous to live your life like livestock!” He turned from her and ran down an alleyway. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The 104th winced, realising that was probably the last time Eren saw his mother before tragedy struck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Eren!” Carla called after him, reaching out a hand, worried. She turned to Mikasa, who was standing behind her, and grabbed her by the shoulders, “Mikasa, that boy is looking for danger. When he’s in trouble, you have to help him.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mikasa nodded, “I will.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren started. He looked at Mikasa, who was still watching the screen, not realising he was staring at her. He gulped and turned back to watch. Was that part of the reason she was so insistent on babying him? Because his mother asked her to? He suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him, realising how often he pushed her away and shouted at her, now knowing it was out of the promise she made. <em> ‘But still,’ </em> he argued with himself, <em> ‘I’m not a child who needs to be constantly watched. If anything, I’m the one who should be looking after her!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>He paused. But there <em> had </em>to be another reason, right? She’s been protective of him even before the promise. What was it? Was it because he helped her? He shook his head. That can’t possibly be it. Eren pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, focusing on seeing as much of his mother again as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Armin,” Sasha asked, a potato in her hand, “I’ve been wondering for a while: where are you? Aren’t you usually with Eren and Mikasa?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah, I’m sure I’ll appear soon.” He grinned sheepishly.</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Where’s the sacrilege now, huh?” An arm, grasping a battered Armin by his shirt, slammed him against a wall. “Why don’t you hit back if you’re aggravated?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Armin bit his lip, <em> ‘Okay, then. I know I said soon, but this is probably the worst way possible for me to show,’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Bullies.” Hange grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“They have nothing better to do with their shitty lives.” Levi added, glowering.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Armin flinched and grabbed the hand pushing him back. Three boys stood around him, sneering. “No, I won’t do that,” He replied, “If I do, I’ll stoop down to your level!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What did you say?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Armin looked at him, fierce determination dancing in his eyes. “You actually know I’m right, but you can’t deal with it so resort to violence! That means you've basically surrendered to me!” The boys looked affronted, then scowled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Armin.” Jean sighed, putting a hand to his forehead, “We all know that’s true, but you don’t say that to a bully; You’re basically <em>asking</em> for another beating.”</p><p> </p><p>Armin blushed in embarrassment, “I- Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Shut your mouth!” One of the bullies yelled. He lifted his arm to smack Armin again, but was interrupted by an enraged cry cutting through the air.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jean turned to Armin with an unimpressed raised eyebrow, “What did I say?”</p><p> </p><p>The other boy turned redder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Back off!” Eren was running at them, his eyes lit with anger.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s Eren!” The three boys stood in a line, having left Armin, and lifted their arms in fighting stances. “Are you back for more?” One of them smirked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Connie laughed. “Looks like someone wasn’t as strong as they thought!” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Maybe he hasn’t learned his lesson!” Another taunted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They abruptly dropped their arms, fearful. “M-Mikasa is with him!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Run!” They started, tripping over their feet in their haste to get away.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Soldiers snickered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren finally reached where Armin was sitting against the wall, staring at the backs of the retreating bullies. “Ha!” He exclaimed triumphantly, “Those guys saw me and ran!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No, they left because they saw Mikasa.” Armin pointed out. He stood up, but ended falling back down to his knees, wincing. Eren rushed to him, holding out a hand.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The room filled with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Armin, did you have to be so blunt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoops?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are you okay, Armin?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Armin stared at the outstretched hand, before looking away stubbornly with teary eyes and climbing to his feet. “I can stand up by myself…” He muttered.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh? Right.” Eren pulled his hand back. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“They heard me rattling on about how Humanity’s future lay beyond the walls,” Armin explained. The three of them were sat by a river, Mikasa and Armin on the steps and Eren on the stone ledge. It was evening by now. “So they started beating me.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shame,” Erwin said, all heads turning to him, “But people tend to believe only what they want to believe. Since the world beyond the walls is dangerous, they find it easier to assure themselves it’s completely safe inside, regardless of whether it’s true or not, as a post to believing our lives would be better outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Only the Military Police didn’t voice their agreements, instead sitting apprehensively, going over the Commander’s words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Damn it,” Eren threw a rock into the water. “Why does it have to be like this? Why can’t they let us dream?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We’ve survived for a hundred years inside these walls,” Armin answered, “The whole time we’ve lived quietly so as not to get their attention,” His eyes glazed over as he spoke, looking somewhere far in his thoughts, “So to maintain our peace, it’s taboo to have interest in what’s beyond the wall.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Well, I’ll be risking my own life,” Eren said, defiantly, “I can choose what I want to do with it.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Definitely not.” Mikasa cut in. The two looked at her. “No.” She repeated firmly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can understand you both.” Rico said, “The yearn to live as you want, but the dangers that constantly make people hesitate.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wait a minute,” Eren responded, “You ratted me out to my parents!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Connie asked, furrowing his brow, confused, “You forgot? How?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren shrugged, “Don’t ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Armin looked up with interest.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ymir snickered, “Looks like Blondie’s happy to hear his friend got into trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Christa hit her gently, “You know that’s not what he meant.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, geez, I was just teasing.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I never promised you anything.” Mikasa said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“How did it go?” Armin asked, leaning forward. Eren turned to him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“They weren’t happy about it,” He said</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Armin sighed, “Not surprisingly.” He stated.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leaves flew away as a wind picked up. The sky was blended oranges, the warm light highlighting figures as the three sat there, hair blowing, solemnly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting an uneasy feeling,” Sasha muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked nervous, sharing her sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I wonder about those who believe there’s a real secure future living within these walls...” Armin continued tensely.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A child ran into his mother’s arms, giggling, “Mummy!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> “...Just because the walls haven’t been breached in a hundred years, the guarantee that they won’t break through today…” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Children played together, swinging and laughing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“...Just doesn’t exist.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You basically jinxed it,” Jean said, Connie and Ymir nodding along. Christa huffed at him. “What?” He put his hands up defensively, “I’m not wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As he finished, the wind stilled and the calm lasted a few moments before a menacing flash of lightning struck outside the wall. The people stumbled and fell, surprised. They slowly climbed to their feet and stared at the wall as the ground stopped shaking. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Waiiit!” Hange exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the screen. “Wasn’t that the same light as when Eren transforms?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowned. As did Erwin and Miche.</p><p> </p><p>“It was.” The Commander said, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Hange continued, her eyes sparkling, completely contrasting the shorter man sat beside her. “So, then that means the probability the Colossal Titan is also a Titan-shifter is extremely likely, right?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Erwin responded, putting a hand to his chin, and narrowing his eyes. He glanced at Armin, who was looking at him and they shared eye-contact for a moment before both looked away. The Commander faced Levi and Hange, the latter having calmed down. Both were watching him with interested eyes, and he nodded earnestly. </p><p> </p><p>The three turned back to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“W-What was that?” Armin asked, picking himself up, like his friends.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“An explosion?” Eren asked, confused. In the streets, people were gathering and pointing around.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Over there!” A man shouted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Did something fall?” Another jogged up past him. Armin followed suit, running to join the crowd.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey, Armin!” Eren and Mikasa ran after him. The crowd was staring, shocked, and the duo ran up to their friend. “What is it? What are you looking at?” Tense music picked up as Eren followed his friends’ gazes and his eyes widened, irises shrinking with unexplainable horror. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Moblit chewed on his lip, tense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There, grasping tightly onto the wall, was a gigantic, red hand, with steam billowing up from behind it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It tightened its hold, crushing parts of the stone and cracking it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No way!” Armin began, his voice trembling, “That’s impossible! That wall is fifty meters high!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s him.” Eren’s voice shook quietly. The Titan’s head lifted above the wall, glaring down icily at the people. “It’s the Titan!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The troubling music was louder now, enough to make everyone’s hearts race in suspense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Colossal Titan lifted its leg and swung it back down, destroying the gate and sending debris soaring through the air. A wild gale whipped through the air, causing people to go flying and glass and stone to break from the buildings.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The people yelled, fleeing, but some were still crushed by parts of structures falling on them. </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Wasn’t that one of the boys who were bullying Armin?’ </em>Annie wasn’t sure how to feel about this new revelation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Armin fell to his knees. He, like Eren and Mikasa, were rooted to the spot, still staring. “I-I-It blasted a hole.” He stuttered. The Titans began to storm the town.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The townsfolk screamed in fear and those who had been stuck to their place, unable to move from the shock, began running, grabbing their children and heading as quickly as they could for the ferries.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Connie couldn’t even imagine who he would feel in the trio’s place. Having his home destroyed and overridden with Titans would be such a terrifying experience, he didn’t even want to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cries of anguish filled the air.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“They’re coming in!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The Titan’s are coming in!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Run!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Armin took a step back. “We have to go, too --Eren!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eren still stumbled away slowly, his eyes wide. “Our house is in that direction. My Mum!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Christa gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Eren looked away, tearing up, and Mikasa grasped his hand reassuringly. He held it back.</p><p> </p><p>Bertholdt swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mikasa gasped and chased after him.</b>
</p><p><b><br/></b> <b>“Mikasa!” Armin yelled, his arm shook and he looked down, frightened and tearful. “This is the end; our city is going to be destroyed by all those Titans!”</b></p><p> </p><p>“You could try to be a bit more optimistic,” Connie joked with an uneasy laugh, trying to lighten the mood, even if he knew the worst was yet to come. “Not sure how you would, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Armin gave a watery chuckle. “Yeah…”</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Eren and Mikasa ran, stumbling past other people, some of whom were splattered with blood. </b> <b> <em>‘Our house couldn’t have been hit. If I turn this corner, my house will be there like always!’</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>The room couldn’t tear their eyes from the screen. They sat silently, their stomachs churning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They stared, tormented by the sight in front of them, and began to run faster.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The two tripped over the stairs leading up to their house, which now sat, littered with debris and destroyed by a giant boulder. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Mum!” Eren screamed, panting heavily. “Mum!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla was crushed beneath the wooden beams of her house, her entire lower body buried under the roof. Her eyes fluttered open at her son’s voice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Marlo was suddenly feeling quite sick. He swallowed tightly and covered his mouth, clutching his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Eren!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Mikasa, grab that end!” Eren grabbed a part of the rubble, “We’re going to lift the beam!” They pulled desperately. Footsteps boomed all around them and they looked up, watching Titans walk among the houses, their heads visible above the rooftops.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A Titan stomped slowly towards them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nanaba looked down with a sigh. She knew what would happen, it was easy to tell, but no child should have to go through that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hurry, Mikasa!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I know!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The Titans have breached the wall, haven’t they?” Carla whispered, apprehensive, “Eren, you’ve got to get out of here! Take Mikasa and run!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He grit his teeth, still trying to push the beam out of the way. “I want to run!” His fingers were bleeding, “But you have to get out of here!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jean had to look away from the screen for a moment to compose himself. He wondered, if he had been in Eren’s place, would he have done the same? Would he have gone to get a soldier first? Would he have managed to help his own mother escape?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“My legs have been crushed.” Carla claimed, “Even if you could get me out of here, I can’t run. You understand, right?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’ll carry you then!” Eren screamed, tears in his eyes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Why won’t you just shut up and listen to me for once in your life?! I’m asking you to do one final thing!” Carla turned to Mikasa. “Mikasa!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The girl’s eyes were also teary and she bowed her head. “No. No!” They tried to pull again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Christa grabbed Ymir’s hand and wiped away the tears that sat in her eyes, sniffing lightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Do you want all three of us to die?” Carla pleaded. Wires sounded in the background and she looked relieved. “Hannes!” She cried, “Take the children and get them out of here!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Relief washed over the room. Eren’s tears were streaming down by now, and Mikasa used her free hand to dab at his eyes with her scarf.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He crouched down beside her and grinned. “That’s not our only option, Carla.” His face became serious, “I’m going to slaughter that Titan and save all of you!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasha felt hope claw at her despairing heart. She knew Eren’s mother would die, he had told them all himself, but, still, she couldn’t stop herself from letting the brighter feeling break through.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He rushed towards the Titan, unsheathing his sword as Carla called out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No wait! Don’t!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>‘For certain I can save the kids.’ </em> </b> <b>Hannes continued running, </b> <b> <em>‘But this is my chance to give back the debt I owe.” </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Sensing the veterans’ questions, Hannes spoke from where he had his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren’s father saved my family during the epidemic.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He skidded to a halt with a gasp, staring at the Titan with dread. It was looking at him, eyes gleaming and body smeared with blood, it’s mouth stuck in an unnerving smile.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Holy--” Half the room recoiled away from the Titan on screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He paused contemplatively, then shoved his swords back into his gear, grabbing the children. He hoisted Eren over his shoulder and carried Mikasa in his other arm. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No! Hannes!” Eren shouted, kicking his legs, “What are you doing?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla smiled sadly. “Thank you, Hannes.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The soldier ran, the two in his arms, and Eren tearfully stared back at his mother, reaching a desperate arm out. “No! Mama!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla did the same, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Eren! Mikasa! You must survive!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The screen flashed back to the four of them living, happy, in their house and she covered her mouth, whimpering and screwing her eyes closed. “...Don’t go…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hannes’s stomach suddenly dropped, guilt settling on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Eren, Mikasa and Armin’s eyes all widened considerably and pained gasps ripped from their throats.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Smiling Titan stopped behind her and picked apart the rubble easily to lift her up with both hands.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Stop!” Eren screamed, tears falling from his eyes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Annie bit her tongue, gently so as not to injure it. Sasha and Connie pushed away their plates, their appetites long gone by now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clenched tightly in it’s fist, Carla struggled, trying to pull herself out as hard as she could. The Titan simply lifted her to its mouth, snapping her spine, leaving her to hang unnaturally, Eren watching, horrified.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The room was quiet, only a few sniffs here and there breaking through, and they all sat, some simply disappointed, some completely frozen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It chomped down and a jet of blood spurted out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“On that day, Humanity remembered…” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Red splatters stained the ground.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hitch and Marlo scrambled to their feet, hands covering their mouths as they rushed to the Toilets in the corner, the faint sound of vomiting and flushes filling the horrified silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“The fear of being in control of them…”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Titan swallowed, still smiling.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“And the humiliation of being imprisoned…”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The screen went black before lighting up with a number two.</p><p> </p><p>The occupants of the room began to shift, several people wiping their eyes and noses. Some clambered to their feet to get food or go to the Toilets.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren?” Armin asked, low chatter filling the room, his eyes red and puffy, “Are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded, wiping his eyes, “Yeah,” He sniffed, “I’m fine.” Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder, “Let’s just continue.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>The 104th sat awkwardly and they turned at Eren’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, guys." He said.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be.” Ymir was the one who, surprisingly, answered. “You did just see your mother getting--” Christa smacked her lightly again, puffing angrily. “Geez, okay!”</p><p> </p><p>“But you have us now!” Sasha exclaimed happily, Connie nodding along. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess we’re all stuck with each other now, Jaeger.” Jean grumbled</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, guys.” Eren grinned at the three’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>Nile looked away from the teens and turned to the veterans of the Survey Corps. “I don’t understand what we--” He gestured to the Military Police, “--have to do with this.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin looked at him for a moment, glanced at Annie, and then turned back to him. “Perhaps Flame knows. You should ask her.”</p><p> </p><p>Nile looked appalled and then sighed, turning to the screen, only to be surprised that words had already appeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I heard your conversation. The reason I have, in fact, brought you, the Military Police and the Garrison here, was so that, by watching, you would be able to see how you could perhaps help in the Victory of Mankind. For example, should the Survey Corps need your help in the future, you could have a change of heart, and pull some strings for them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nile paused. “...Fair enough, I suppose.” He muttered, sitting back down. The rest of the room followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>The next episode began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm planning to do all the seasons of AOT, however, since school is starting up again, updates might be a bit slow, but I'll get them out as soon as I can!</p><p>Stay safe, Kids :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>